Great Acoustics
by tonguemarksonmymirror
Summary: Established SwanQueen. Emma and Regina have a hard time keeping it in their pants, and Regina has always been very vocal. When Henry's band concert rolls around, this may become an issue.


**Author's Note:** So, I'm not entirely sure why this exists, besides my desire to exploit the fanon that Regina is always the more vocal one during sex. Hope you enjoy!

_Standard Disclaimer:_ I do not own Once Upon a Time. That privilege belongs to Adam and Eddy and the executives at ABC.

* * *

"Do you feel ready, sweetie?" Regina asked Henry as she drove him and Emma to Storybrooke Elementary School. It was the annual band concert, and this year, Henry was particularly excited. He had gotten a solo; his first ever and he would be playing an entire song all by himself in front of the entire town.

"Yeah mom, I think so" he replied. He was sitting in the backseat; all decked out in a white shirt, black dress pants and a black tie. Concert formal. Very dapper by Regina's standards; a proper little gentleman stuck in the body of an eleven-year-old. Of course, she had helped him pick out the outfit. He fidgeted in his seat, grasping his clarinet case even more tightly. Countless hours of practice under Regina's watchful eye had gone into preparing him for this concert, and it paid off. He had never felt more ready for anything in his life.

When they got to the school, Regina fussed nervously over Henry, firing an endless litany of questions.

"Did you remember your music?" She asked rapidly.

"Yes" Henry answered, patting his case.

"Your reeds?"

"Yes."

"Your clarinet?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"Mom, relax; it's right here. I'm fine." Emma touched Regina's shoulder gently and gave her a look.

"Henry, why don't you go warm up with all the other kids? Your mom and I are going to go find some seats." Henry nodded gratefully to Emma, and hurried excitedly toward the band room, clarinet case banging against his leg behind him.

"He's not a little kid, Regina. He knows what he's doing" Emma reassured Regina kindly, and she nodded curtly with a gulp.

Regina and Emma went inside the dimly lit auditorium and were handed programs at the door by an usher; the cutest little girl they had ever seen. She had auburn hair and little gapped buckteeth that whistled whenever she talked.

"Here you go, Miss Mills, Miss Swan" she lisped, handing each a program with a ridiculously cheerful image on the front.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Regina said, smiling. "Come on, Emma, let's go get seats. We don't want all the good ones to go." She pulled on the blonde's arm, only to run into Mary Margaret.

"Oh, all the seats are good, Regina. This place has great acoustics. It was built that way, so that the sound just projects around the whole space. The whole building echoes." Mary Margaret finished her lesson on the architecture of Storybrooke Elementary with a smile.

"Thank you for that illuminating piece of information, Miss Blanchard. We shall be sure to keep that in mind" Regina replied with minimal contempt, mustering a small smile.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Emma invited, gesturing to the row they had chosen, still only sparsely occupied.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I'd love to, but I have to keep an eye on the little ones in the back. Actually, I should probably go be with them now!" She exclaimed, scurrying off to the band room. Regina rolled her eyes, having a few choice words about her ineptitude, but Emma gave her a warning look.

"Now, Regina. You said you were going to try and be nicer to my mom, remember?" She reminded her as they sat down at the end of the row.

Sighing, Regina conceded the point "Fine. But it takes two to tango, and she's not making my job any easier with her insufferable, know-it-all ways".

"I know, baby, just try. For me?" Emma pleaded, turning her puppy eyes on Regina.

"Anything for you, honey" She gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before unfolding the program. The usual repertoire of beginner tunes graced the paper; Regina was sure that if she had to listen to "Hot Cross Buns" one more time, she might need to cut her ears off. But one line caught her eye.

There it was, on paper; _Performing "Au Claire de la Lune": Henry Mills, Soloist._ Regina smiled proudly as she took in the words. Her son; her precious baby boy, had gotten a solo in his second year of band. She was so incredibly proud of him. He was such a talented boy, and it was gratifying to have that recognized.

Emma caught her smile. "Look, Emma. It says it right here, on the paper" Regina pointed with restrained excitement. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"I know, baby. It's fantastic. All the work you've put into him the past eleven years sure has paid off" Regina smiled gratefully. They were co-parents now, but she'd had to do it alone for over ten years, and it felt good to be appreciated.

Suddenly, the lights in the auditorium dimmed even more, and those on stage came on at full blast. A murmur went through the audience as they all found their seats and quieted themselves. The band director entered the stage and began to talk to the parents about Storybrooke's outstanding music program and fine musical tradition. Emma stifled a yawn.

"I'm so bored, Regina" She complained, watching as the little kids filed onto the stage in two rows, jostling into each other with their instrument cases on the way there. "These things bore the living fuck out of me." A parent in the row in front of them gave her a dirty look for swearing. Both women rolled their eyes at him.

"It's not my preferred choice of entertainment either, Emma, but we're not here for us, we're here for Henry. I have been coming to these things every freaking year, and this year, Henry finally has a solo. I'll be damned if I miss that". Regina said, observing the kids unpack their instruments and get them ready. The same parent shot them another glare. Regina leaned forward on him and treated him to a stare of pure ice. Properly cowed, he shrank back into his seat. Satisfied, Regina turned back around and resumed watching the concert.

She hated to admit it, but Emma was right. This was terrible. The younger kids went first, playing the recorders, and the shrill shrieks they produced were simply unearthly. Recorders must have been carved from trees imported straight from hell itself. Whoever invented the recorder needed to be punished severely for their crimes upon humanity, Regina mused idly, picking at her nails and waiting for the torture to be over.

Suddenly, Emma poked her arm. "Psst, Regina" she whispered, not so subtly. "I'm bored. Let's get out of here".

Regina shook her head vehemently. "We can't do that. Henry's group goes on in" she checked her watch "ten minutes. We can't miss him!"

Emma groaned. "Come on, Regina" she whined, rubbing her hand up and down Regina's thigh. "I'm bored, and there are things I'd rather be doing with you. We have a whole ten minutes. That's more than enough time. We'll leave, have a quickie, and then come back in time to see Henry play. Deal?" She looked at Regina, her eyes begging her to go with her.

Seeing the desperation in Emma's eyes, Regina relented, then reconsidered. "Emma, you know I would, but this is a public place."

"So? That never bothered you in my office…or your office…or the library" Regina blushed.

"Yes, but there was no one there. There are people here. You know I'm not exactly quiet when we get going" Her blush grew hotter and more pronounced.

"So just try to keep the noise down. Please, Regina, I am begging you. Do this for me, and I'll more than make it up to you" She squeezed Regina's thigh, hand moving dangerously high.

Regina sighed. "Okay. But I promise nothing. It will be completely on you to make me keep it down" Emma smiled wolfishly.

"Now that's the Regina I know and love. Come on, let's go" She grabbed her hand and all but dragged her out of the seat and into the aisle.

They ran down the hallways, giggling giddily; the adrenaline rush of their clandestine mission leaving them breathless and a little woozy. They felt like teenagers, holding hands as they ran to an abandoned classroom.

"In here. This one looks good" Regina said, pulling them into the classroom and closing the door. Emma looked around and gulped, realizing something.

"Uh, Regina? This is my mom's classroom. I can't _do it_ in here!" Emma protested, feeling awkward and slightly violated.

"So? It's not like she's in here right now. What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Emma appeared unconvinced. "Do you want this or not?" Regina finally asked, exasperated.

She mulled it over. Annoyed, Regina huffed and began unbuttoning her blouse. Mesmerized by the view, Emma gulped harder.

"Yes, okay? Yes. I want this, Regina. Now can we just get fucking on with it? I feel like I have the girl equivalent of blue balls here!" Regina chuckled as Emma griped. _Always so melodramatic when it came to sex_, Regina thought.

Looking around for a good surface on which to conduct their activities, Regina spotted the perfect place. "There" She pointed to the desk. "It looks nice and sturdy".

Emma shook her head violently. "No. Oh, no, Regina. We are not fucking on my mom's desk. I mean, she grades papers on that! How kinky can you get?" But Regina would hear none of it. She had already hopped on and kicked off her heels, dangling one seductively in the air on her toe; legs crossed daintily.

"You coming or not?" She asked, words heavy laden with innuendo. Emma fought a quick internal battle between the immorality of screwing on her mother's desk, and the temptation that was the gorgeous brunette sitting on top of it. It was clear who won out in the end.

"I will be" Emma said, attacking Regina with a searing kiss. Their lips meshed together as one; softness gliding over softness, tongue seeking out tongue, mouths dancing together in a furious and frenzied tango. Regina brought up her hand to tangle in Emma's luscious blonde locks as Emma grabbed her behind the neck; lips trailing lower, leaving soft kisses down her jawline and finally latching onto her neck. Regina moaned quietly in response at the wonderful feeling of Emma sucking on her neck.

"Remember what I said, babe. No noises." Emma reminded quietly, nipping here and there between sucks. Regina bit down hard on her lip, trying to stifle her moans.

"How can I…when you make me feel so good?" She breathed out, clearly a labored effort. "That has to be cruel and unusual punishment."

Emma laughed. See; she wasn't the only one melodramatic about sex! "I'm sure it is, in Reginaland, but here, we have to keep quiet so that 300 parents down the hall won't hear your sexy moans. I want those all for myself, at home" She nipped further down her collarbone, reaching her cleavage, and kissing what peaked out above the brunette's silk blouse.

"Mm, jealous, Miss Swan?" Regina cocked an eyebrow in an attempt at composure; one made ludicrous considering the fact that she was moaning out the words.

"For you? Always." Emma replied, ripping open her blouse like a lion on the prowl and admiring the black lace that met her underneath.

"You're going to pay for that, Miss Swan" Regina gritted out, her arousal interrupted by her anger at Emma for ruining her shirt. "It was one of my favorites and happened to be very expensive".

"Hmm, do you accept orgasms?" Emma had made short work of the lace bra, flinging it carelessly aside, and had begun cupping the woman's breasts; massaging them slowly and feeling the nipples stiffen underneath her palms. Satisfied, she smirked.

"Depends on how good they are…oh God, Emma, just like that!" She moaned; closing her eyes as Emma attached her mouth to a nipple, suckling lazily and swirling her tongue around it. "Harder, Emma, harder!" She commanded, biting her mouth shut in a feeble attempt to keep the moans from escaping.

Emma complied, biting down on the nipple harder, then immediately backing off and soothing away the sting with her tongue. Meanwhile, her other hand was working the other breast; kneading it and feeling the weight of the supple flesh in her hand, so soft and silky to her touch.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most wonderful breasts I have ever seen?" Emma asked, now switching her mouth to the other nipple, and admiring the bite marks she had left on the other breast. Regina's head lolled back in pleasure.

"Only every time we have sex" She moaned loudly. "Come on, Emma, enough with the teasing!"

Emma smirked. Yeah, she was that good. "Does Madam Mayor want more?" She asked innocently, a hand trailing down her taut stomach to toy with the hemline of her pants.

"Yes, Emma, Madam Mayor wants more. Stop fucking with me, and fuck me, dammit!" Regina yelled, clearly very frustrated by this point. Emma chuckled at her pain.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Emma said, with a small curtsy, slipping the pants off of Regina, leaving her solely covered by a small triangle of black lace. By this point, it was soaked in the most exquisite musk.

"You're overdressed, Emma" Regina pointed out, as Emma's fingertips began dancing on her thighs, tracing intricate patterns inside them, teasing tantalizingly close to her core, but never quite touching it.

"Well, can't displease my Queen" Emma said, quickly shrugging off her top and jeans. With a snap, her bra was gone, and her panties dropped to the floor. "Better?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Much better. Now I believe you promised me payment for that shirt you ruined" Regina said, running her hands over Emma's breasts and tweaking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Emma's breath hitched.

"Yes. So, how much would it cost in orgasms? What would the exchange rate be there?" Emma said, eyes rolling back into her head as one hand tweaked the other nipple, while the other went down to her hipbone and caressed the hollow it found.

"Mm, I would say at least three. That was Italian silk, you know" Regina said, her own breath catching in her throat as Emma's hand ghosted over the top of dark curls. Her hips bucked into it of their own accord. She kissed Emma's breasts, then made a trail down her stomach with her tongue, leaving the heated surface glistening.

"Then I will simply have to work those off" Emma said, barely managing the words. "Lie down on the desk".

Regina complied, lying down so that her legs dangled off it at the knees. "Perfect" Emma said as she splayed open the woman's legs and blew a quick blast of cool air on her sex. Regina jumped at the contrast on her overheated core.

"What did I say about the teasing, Emma?" She groaned, moans escaping despite her best efforts.

"Seriously, Regina, sometimes you're no fun" Emma teased, taking a quick swipe up her slit with her tongue. Regina's hips bucked up violently.

"More, Emma" she begged. "I need more. Can't you see how wet I am for you?"

Emma took in the sight of wet folds, glistening with moisture that threatened to drip down her thighs. "Positively dripping, Regina. Is this all for me?"

"All for you, only for you" Regina exhaled. "Emma, please, I'm begging you. Fuck me and fuck me now!" Regina sure was pushy when she got horny.

"Well since you asked nicely" Emma responded sarcastically, but let a finger travel through the wetness; collecting it and spreading it around before plunging inside her.

The effect was instantaneous. Regina moaned loudly, head thrown back, chest thrust out, enjoying every second of it. "More, Emma".

Emma inserted another finger, moving both inside her at a steady pace. No use in getting her off too soon. It wouldn't last long as it was. She began thrusting more rapidly, slamming her fingers inside Regina; pulling them almost all the way out and then pushing them back in again.

Regina's moans echoed to high heavens. "Yes, Emma, just like that. Keep going". The last word turned into a moan as it escaped Regina's lips. Emma grinned, beginning to curl her fingers up on every inward thrust. Her moans only grew wilder and more wanton. Finally, Emma wrapped her lips around the brunette's clit, sucking softly on it to send her over the edge.

Regina's orgasm was a glorious burst of sound and color. She jerked completely off the desk, screaming at the top of her lungs. Emma stared at her in shock.

"Shit, Regina; I meant it when I said we had to keep it down!" She hissed vehemently. Regina shrugged.

"Well, if they heard that, they've probably connected the dots. We might as well have a little more fun" Emma smiled lasciviously.

"Yep, more fun sounds like exactly what we need" This time, both women entered each other simultaneously, groaning at the sensation of fullness. Their fingers moved furiously within each other; thrusting urgently as if their lives depended on it. The air was filled with Regina's passionate moans and Emma's heavy breathing. Finally, they reached their peak and tumbled down, holding each other in their arms as they came; Regina wailing gloriously, as if all of her pent up emotion could be conveyed by the fervent moans leaving her mouth.

They lay there for a few minutes, allowing their heart rates to return to normal, before Emma spoke up. "That…was wonderful" She said, chest still heaving from the exertion.

"Indeed it was, Emma" Regina said, breathing still uneven. "We should probably get dressed and return to the auditorium. The concert will probably be over soon". As much as Emma hated to admit it, Regina was right. They quickly pulled on their clothes and smoothed out their sex mussed hair. Once all the papers on the desk had been straightened out and everything set back in order, they headed back to the auditorium, still mellow from their orgasmic highs.

They made it to their seats just in time for the last number. It was a blur for them, as their minds replayed their sordid encounter. Finally, the kids all took their bows as the curtains fell and the lights came back on in the house.

Henry ran over to Emma and Regina excitedly. "Did you hear it? Did you hear me play my solo?" He asked eagerly, beaming up into their faces and awaiting their approval.

"Oh yes, it was fantastic" Regina gushed, smiling proudly at Henry while trying to keep the guilt off her face.

"Yeah, you were so good they could hear you halfway across the school" Emma replied, shooting a pointed glare at Regina, who shrugged guiltlessly.

Henry frowned. "We're not talking about the same thing, are we?" He asked glumly.

"Of course we are, sweetie" Regina responded a little too cheerily. "You did fantastic on your solo."

Henry shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to go get ice cream with Paige" He melted back into the crowd. Emma looked at Regina, sighing in relief.

"That was a close one. We could have been majorly busted" She said, noticing the disapproving stares aimed their way by self-righteous parents. "Correction: we _were_ majorly busted. What the hell were you thinking, Regina?" She asked furiously.

Regina only smiled mysteriously. "You know you love it when I'm vocal. What can I say; the place had great acoustics. It's not my fault it echoed around the school." She shrugged.

Emma was left speechless at the woman's response. "Come on; let's go home before we embarrass ourselves any further". They made the walk of shame up the aisle and exited the auditorium.

As soon as they got to the car, Regina turned to Emma. "You still owe me an orgasm" She stated matter-of-factly before putting the keys in the ignition and driving them home.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Writing this was worth the traumatic flashbacks from elementary school band I got. Did you like it? Leave me reviews to let me know what you thought!


End file.
